Not Hers
by Clarinetist
Summary: Hanabi pines over her lost love and curses her older sister for stealing him away. Onesided Hanabi/Kiba. Written in thought-form. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm in a horrible mood right now. One of my best friends just got dumped, the guy I like is going out with another one of my friends, and my dog just died. All of that combined means that it's depressing story time. So, here you go! (This is onesided Hanabi/Kiba by the way.)**

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama, bla bla bla, etc._

Whenever she looked at him now, she had to hold back a sob. He was amazing. He was witty, smart, loud, and sweet. He was everything she had ever wanted. All except for one minute detail.

He wasn't hers.

Oh, sure, she could stare at him all day while her sister went with him to go train. Watching him do what she was aspiring to do, to be able to surpass all those in her way, despite what people thought about her family. Or his.

Kiba's family was well known as one of the most rambunctious, chaotic, well-known-for-not-very-good-reasons clan in the entire village of Konohagakure. The Inuzukas were known for their canines, the fact that they were a matriarchal clan, and their flaring tempers. You could never be too careful in the house of dogs.

And Hanabi wasn't careful. Not in the slightest. She wasn't shy, or timid, or bashful, or any other word that would be used to describe her older sister. She was Hanabi. She was perfect.

Or better than her sister, anyways. That's what Father always told them. That Hanabi would be better than Hinata could ever be. That he would promote her to clan head instead of her sister when the time came. Hanabi was greater than any young one the entire Hyuuga clan had ever seen, albeit Neji when he overcame his seal.

So why?

Why her small, mousy, boring, weak sister? Why not her?

But no. Kiba had to pick the dumb one. He didn't want the one who was smarter, or better, or faster. The one who trained harder and never gave up, no matter what their stupid father threw at them. Sure, Hinata always got back up too, but she was _Hinata_. She never gave up, no matter what, as long as she had that idiot with the whiskers running around.

And that only touched on a corner of her grief. Hinata didn't care a lick about her tattooed teammate. He stared after her with longing and all she did was smile back and stay completely unaware of his looks, his touches, his general overall _him_. She had no clue. But Hanabi did. And she hated every second that her sister got with him.

And Kiba. Kiba was just as idiotic as Hinata. His unrequited love for her only proved Hanabi's advances futile. Yes, she had tried something with him once. And no, he hadn't acknowledged it. She had run up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and then stared at him to see what he would say. He mentioned something about little children being cute and all, but they had work to do, didn't they? And Hanabi had stalked off feeling like a pile of horse crap.

But that, of course, only reminded her of how funny he was. He had once told her a joke about two little boys that were put into the same room at different times. The room was full of horse dung. The first boy had said that it wasn't worth the trouble to find anything and sat back down, staring at the ceiling like he expected there to be clouds there. Like Shikamaru. The second boy, however, was an optimist. Rock Lee, without a doubt. He had started shuffling through the horse dung, and when the people who put them in there asked him why, he replied that since there was so much horse scat, there was bound to be a horse somewhere in the mess. Hanabi had laughed so hard at this that she had almost choked.

Kiba, at the moment, was probably sitting somewhere with his teammates out for lunch, waiting for their previous teacher Kurenai to show up with her little son. Kiba, during the entire meal, would undoubtedly be staring at Hinata, and she would have no clue.

Hanabi was done with sulking. She would never get over him, but she would have to. Her sister would get him. She always got everything Hanabi wanted. Always.

Just as Hanabi began to walk out the door, she noticed a branch member coming up towards her room. He handed her a note in fine script, bowed, and walked away. Hanabi stared at the note and reread it multiple times, but it was no use. She knew it. She crumpled it up, threw it on the ground, and trudged back into her room, silent tears falling down her face.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

Neji casually strolled down the hallway with most of the main branch rooms. He had been having a rather uneventful day. Gai-sensei and Lee surprisingly had not shown up yet.

He paused when he passed by Hanabi's room. He saw a delicately-scripted paper lying crushed on the floor. He opened it and sighed in annoyance. This was not going to bode well in this family. He could tell.

_To Hanabi,_

_You are cordially invited to the betrothal feast of Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan of Konoha and of Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan of Konoha. Our dearest wish is that you will be able to attend the wedding as the Maid of Honor and to assist your sister in her preparations. We know you will not disappoint us._

_The Hyuuga Elder's Council_

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

**So? Did you like my little depressing story? I have one little request though. You see this little button down here? Click it and type what you think. I LOVE REVIEWS. Especially because I'm so unhappy. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed my misery.**


End file.
